Cron Derick "Lathan" Dragov IV
'' People or any creatures tend to carry their ideals too far that they forgot to change themselves. Either way, whether it's for a good purpose or not, they became someone who they never believed in. -Lathan, the storyteller'' Cron Derick Dragov IV 'or simply known as Lathan is the one of the secondary characters in Tales of the Imperceptible and have disorder called ''Multiple Personality Disorder/Dissociative Identity Disorder... with at least 24 alters recorded on one of his five journals. Appearance and Alters' appearance Lathan Alters *Sirius (Animal Alter/Fictive/Protector/Caretaker) - First protector of Lathan and husband of Kryas. *Kryas (Protector/Protector) - Second protector of Lathan, wife of Sirius and second-in-command when her husband is fronting Lathan's body. *Arcturus (Protector/Gatekeeper) - *Rigel (Alter/ISH) - *Cephei (Alter/ISH) - *Proxima (Opposite-sex alter/EP) - *Carin (Opposite-sex alter/EP) - *Deneb (Little) - *Algeth (Little) - *Leon (Twin alter) - *Loceur (Twin alter) - *- Personality and his Alters' Personalities Lathan (Host) In his younger days, Lathan can be described as an arrogant, indifferent but very intelligent person. Due to his brash nature, his father, King Cron III, frowned upon his son for being so impulsive to the point Lathan almost wage a war on a neighboring kingdom. Teenage Lathan has still a soft spot for his younger siblings and his mother, Queen Swirin, noticed his leadership skills he picked up from his mentor and distant cousin, Hunter Rykov. - Known Alters *'''Sirius (Animal Alter/Fictive/Protector/Caretaker) ♂ - Sirius is fierce, protective, bold and the one who talks to the headmates who doesn't front, keeping them in check. He can be intimidating to newcomers of the system but is actually very kind... unless you get to piss him off. He acts like a father to the Littles and plays with them despite his huge size. He cares about his host, Lathan, greatly and never hesitates when the young man faces a great danger beyond his control. *'Kryas (Protector/Caretaker) ' ♀ - Kryas is basically an all-caring mother and a fierce figher, despite belonging from a royal elf bloodline. Suffered from a huge loss because of her family being slaughtered, she doesn't want that to happen with anyone and keeps everyone in check. She cares Lathan as much as she does with her son Algeth, fronting when Lathan faces a suspicious conversation or when there's a fight about to happen. *'Arcturus (Protector/Gatekeeper)' ♂ - Arcturus rarely fronts but he does when Lathan and the other plead to him that he needs to deal with the situation. He is calm, composed but fierceness is implied when he face a threat or a situation he needs to deal with. Unlike the other main two protectors, he spends time alone to make sure Lathan's traumatized alters are safe. He does care of his host and will fight for him to his last breath. *'Rigel (Alter/ISH) ' ♂ - Rigel is one of the alters who fronts often when there's no danger. He does most Lathan's daily routines while fronting and makes sure Lathan didn't have a new scars among the old ones. He is one of the most caring person in the system and gives advises to his fellow alters how to cope with their traumas. He is optimistic, talkative and always find someone to hug... in the right timing of course. *'Cephei (Alter/ISH)' ♀ - Cephei also front often when there's no danger and the host is stressed about the events happened. She often check if her host is doing find his medicines and takes care of his body, especially his eyes. She has a bubbly aura and warmly talks to everyone, internally and when fronting. *'Proxima (Opposite-sex alter/EP)' ♀ - *'Carin (Opposite-sex alter/EP)' ♀ - *'Deneb (Little) ' ♂ - *'Algeth (Little) ' ♀ - Other Alters *- *Leon (Twin alter) ♀ - *Loceur (Twin alter) ♀ - *- History Arc: Princes of Cron Lathan is born on December 15, X436. tba Arc: His Siblings - Arc: Loss { to be added } Powers & Abilities Since Lathan is one of the perfect Angel-Demon hybrid, he developed his own abilities that exceeded humans' and other creatures have. Main Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed/Agility * Intelligence * Endurance * Durability * Morphing Abilities Additional Abilities Signature Works *R-14's "hologram" body *Memory Shard Relationships See Cron Derick "Lathan" Dragov IV/Relationships Stats *'Strength:' 9/10 *'Speed: '''8/10 *'Intelligence: '11/10 *'Endurance: '8/10 *'Durability: '8/10 *'Morphing Abilities: '11/10 *'Friendly: '5 /10 Trivia *Lathan's name is loosely based of "Nathan" which means "Gift of God" *Most of his Alters are named after supergiant and dead stars. *Lathan is inspired by Super Saiyans from ''Dragonball Z, The Lion King's ''Simba and Jake from ''American Dragon. *Revisions of the character: **Humanoid Lion (2004) - Hey, I can explain later. **Dragon-Lion Hybrid (2006) - ...lol? **Best human friend of a dragon (2009) - Not making any sense to you, doesn't it? Good, because neither do I. **Creator of Iurov (2015) - This actually makes sense... for a typical Gary Sue, that's for sure. **A Prince with DID (2018) - My current Lathan and hopefully finalized. My damn brain isn't good with decision making. Category:The Fan of Wiki/Stuff Category:Tales of the Imperceptible Category:Tales of the Imperceptible Characters